Amor oscuro
by mitsuki07
Summary: Los demonios, a pesar de la creencia y odio hacia ellos, en un inicio fueron ángeles dominados por la oscuridad. Solo hace falta un pequeño paso para que un ángel se corrompa. Pero, ¿Qué ocurre si un ángel se enamora de un demonio? ¿El demonio corromperá al ángel, o, por lo contrario, será el ángel el que lo hará? One-Shot. KyokoxRen.


**Amor Oscuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los demonios, a pesar de la creencia y odio hacia ellos, en un inicio fueron ángeles corrompidos por la oscuridad. Solo hace falta un pequeño paso para que un ángel se corrompa. Pero, ¿Qué ocurre si un ángel se enamora de un demonio? ¿El demonio corromperá al ángel, o, por lo contrario, será el ángel el que lo hará? One-Shot. KyokoxRen.

.

 _"Me gusta tanto que no me gusta que le guste a otras personas. Es un amor así, celoso."_

 _"Dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad."_

 _J.L. Borges_

.

.

.

* * *

Todo había iniciado al inicio de los tiempos, cuando los dioses les ordenaron cumplir los deseos de los humanos. Para ese entonces no tenían ningún nombre, simplemente eran seres creados a semejanza de los humanos para poder cumplir los deseos más profundos de estos, los humanos los llamaron ángeles, quienes se encargaban de protegerlos y cuidarlos.

Pero no todos los deseos humanos llevaban a la bondad que rodeaba a los ángeles. La felicidad de unos generaba la desdicha de otros convirtiéndose en una cadena de amor y odio, sentimientos demasiado fuertes para los ángeles, quienes, completamente puros empezaron a ser contaminados por todo el rencor y oscuridad.

Estos ángeles contaminados perdieron su capacidad para volar, aunque no perdieron sus alas las cuales se oscurecieron en tonos de la noche, sus ropas, antes completamente blancas se tiñeron de negro y sus ojos oscuros se volvían rojos cuando cumplían un deseo. Estos ángeles empezaron a generar aún más caos de lo que los deseos humanos generaban. Atraían a los humanos llamando el lado oscuro que el corazón de cada persona posee y los contaminaban al igual que ellos llevando a los humanos a caer a sus más bajos instintos, la pasión, lujuria, avaricia, el deseo de poder. A estos seres los humanos los llamaron demonios.

Los dioses, al percatarse de esto, ordenaron que todos los ángeles que no habían sido contaminados regresaran a su lugar de origen, en donde no pudieran ser alcanzados por la oscuridad. Viendo el caos que generaban los demonios, sabiéndose responsables, los dioses decidieron erradicarlos.

A los ángeles los volvieron completamente indiferentes a los sentimientos humanos para evitar que se contaminaran y los entrenaron para poder eliminar a los demonios. Al empezar la cacería los demonios empezaron a protegerse, iniciando una lucha a la que llamarían la guerra divina.

Esa guerra era el motivo de su más grande pecado, que, como ángel, nunca podría perdonarse.

Vivía en una zona protegida por los dioses completamente fuera del alcance de los humanos y ni que decir de los demonios. En este lugar los ángeles descansaban de largas jornadas de trabajo.

Saludo a los guardias y no se detuvo hasta llegar al hogar que compartía con su única y gran amiga. Al ingresar, el olor a flores la inundo y con felicidad supo que su amiga estaba en casa. Camino despacio y en silencio hasta que la vio dándole la espalda mirando hacia el horizonte a través de su ventana. Se acercó con la intención de asustarla, pero al igual que la ocasión 3729364849 según sus cálculos, no lo consiguió.

-¿Se puede saber por qué siempre entras así a la casa? No hay nadie dormido para que lo hagas, y si alguien estuviera dormido, lo despertarías con todo el ruido que haces al caminar.

-Mouko-san, yo no hago ruido al caminar.

-Claro que lo haces, eres terrible escondiéndote. Por eso tu rango de purificación de demonios es tan bajo, Kyoko.

-Debes darme crédito, el ultimo demonio que "purifique" era muy popular y buscado por los demás ángeles.

Su amiga se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa burlesca. Sus ojos oscuros al igual que su largo cabello hacían un gran contraste con su piel blanca y pálida, como de porcelana, sin duda alguna, su amiga era muy atractiva y tenía un aura de bondad como el de ningún otro ángel.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Solamente pudiste acabar con el porque lo encontraste ya medio herido.

-Lo conocían como Sho, y si, pero al menos pude acabar con él, algo que otros chicos no pudieron conseguir.

-Ya, ya. Debes de purificar más demonios o los dioses se enojarán.

"los dioses se enojarán" era algo que su amiga siempre decía. Kanae Kotonami, o Mouko-san, como a ella le gustaba llamarla, era una de las mejores cazadoras de demonios, y era de las chicas más populares entre los chicos, pero ella siempre rechazaba las propuestas, diciendo que el amor no estaba en su agenda tan apretada en cazar y purificar demonios, porque ella tenía el record de purificaciones logradas.

Pero ella no era como su amiga, ella llevaba el cabello largo al igual que casi todas las demás chicas del lugar, su cabello también negro, no brillaba como el de su amiga, ni tenia tampoco la misma gracia. Sus ojos, a diferencia, tenían un tono llamativo, miel, casi dorado. Sin duda no podía ni compararse con su amiga, al final, era un ángel y sentimientos como la envidia no existían en su vocabulario.

El motivo por el que sus estadísticas de purificación fueran tan bajas, se debían a un demonio el cual ella siempre observaba desde la distancia, sabiendo que el demonio nunca la vería, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Kanae tenía razón al decir que era mala escondiéndose. Desde el primer día el demonio había sido capaz de verla y sentirla, y al igual que el ángel, se dedicaba a mirarla cada vez que ella no lo notaba.

El primer encuentro directo, se dio cuando el demonio, cansado de todo y muy hambriento, decidió desquitar su furia con el ángel que sabía siempre lo observaba. Sus miradas se conectaron por primera vez y el ángel se sorprendió al ver un verde bosque en lugar de un negro en la mirada del demonio, y el demonio se sorprendió al ver los ojos dorados y brillantes en el ángel.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me matas de una buena vez?

Eso fue lo primero que escucho el ángel del demonio, pero ella no escucho el tono de molestia sino, más bien, el tono masculino de la voz. Completamente asustada, cayo del árbol desde el cual observaba al demonio, olvidándose de que podía volar, como siempre lo olvidaba, se dejó caer en caída libre, pero a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, no sintió el suelo impactar con ella.

Al abrir los ojos se vio entre los brazos del demonio que había detenido su caída, pero enseguida sintió el duro suelo cuando el demonio la dejo caer sin delicadeza.

-¡Por el odio de los dioses! ¡Qué clase de ángel muere de una caída cuando pueden volar!

Con eso el demonio se marchó del lugar sin esperar respuesta del ángel.

La segunda vez que se encontraron directamente, fue después de un tiempo de su primer encuentro. El ángel, asustado de que el demonio la hubiera atrapado no se atrevió a regresar al lugar hasta después de tres semanas, esperando que el demonio no hubiera regresado al lugar, se sorprendió de verlo acostado, al igual que todos los días, mirando al cielo.

-Creí que nunca regresarías, Ángel.

A pesar del hastió en las palabras del demonio, el ángel se acercó tímidamente.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí cuando puedo matarte?

-¿Por qué siempre vienes y no intentas matarme? ¿No se supone que fueron creados para asesinarnos?

El demonio miro intensamente al ángel, esperando por las acciones de este, pero al no ocurrir nada, el demonio simplemente se volvió a marchar, dejando al ángel atrás.

Los siguientes encuentros fueron parecidos, el ángel siempre tímido y el demonio siempre altanero y molesto, no compartieron ninguna palabra más.

No fue hasta su sexto encuentro que todo cambio. El ángel, dado a su tarea de purificar a los humanos, recorría las calles de un pequeño pueblo rodeado de árboles. Una niña lloraba y curioso, el ángel se acercó. Su sorpresa y molestia se dio cuando vio al demonio arrodillado frete a la pequeña. Furiosa, al ver que la víctima del demonio era una simple niña por primera vez desenfundo su espada, pero antes de atacar al demonio la pequeña dejo de llorar.

El llanto de la pequeña cambio por su risa, al ver al demonio realizando un acto mágico cómico con una flor. El ángel dejo caer su espada al ver al demonio curar unos raspones en las rodillas de la pequeña y cuando termino, el demonio le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña, una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes blancos y cerrando sus ojos, como si se sacara el corazón y se lo entregara a la pequeña, una sonrisa que maravillo al ángel.

Cuando la pequeña se fue corriendo aun riendo e ignorando al ángel, el demonio la miro con la mirada más fría que el demonio le había dedicado, después de ver la espada del ángel en el suelo llevo sus manos a sus clásicas pistolas con intención de desenfundarlas.

-¿Acaso pensabas matarme frente a una niña? No sabía que los ángeles fueran tan retorcidos, tal vez, debería ser yo quien… te purificara…

-Lo siento, llegue a la conclusión errónea al verte con la pequeña.

-¿Creíste que… que cosa? ¿Qué despertaría la lujuria en la pequeña, o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué clase de ángel perverso eres?

El demonio termino de sacar sus pistolas, y el ángel al verse en desventaja con su espada aun en el suelo, solo espero el impacto de la bala. Escucho el estruendo, pero nunca sintió la perforación de la bala. El demonio había disparado al aire.

-Que esta sea la última vez que te vea.

El demonio se marchó, dejando al ángel completamente petrificado.

Pero a pesar del miedo momentáneo que tuvo el ángel, no cumplió con la petición del demonio. Y pasaron varias semanas en que el ángel se dedicó a observar al demonio cuando este no se encontraba acostado y mirando al cielo.

Descubrió, con gran sorpresa, que el demonio no se dedicaba únicamente a esparcir la maldad. El daba bondad al igual que maldad por igual, aunque podría decir que más bondad que maldad.

Su siguiente encuentro se dio después de que el ángel fuera a cazar a otro demonio que había seguido por varios días, se encontraba en el mismo lugar que siempre veía al demonio, limpiando su espada de la sangre de las heridas que había provocado.

-Creí que te había dicho que no quería volver a verte ¿Cómo te atreves a limpiar tus crímenes en este lugar tan pacifico?

El ángel observo al demonio y guardo su espada en su funda a pesar de que el demonio ya se encontraba alerta y furioso. Pero nada le importo al ángel, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al demonio.

-¿Cómo es que eres capaz de esparcir bondad, siendo tú, un ser de oscuridad?

-Lo que yo sea no tiene nada que ver con lo que soy capaz de hacer. Los únicos malvados aquí, son ustedes que nos erradican sin ningún sentimiento de culpa en sus miradas. Por el odio de los dioses, que son ustedes unos malditos y los únicos que merecen la muerte.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar en el nombre de los dioses?

-Ellos fueron nuestros padres y ahora, al estar avergonzados de nosotros deciden simplemente eliminarnos ¿Qué derecho tienen ellos de juzgarnos cuando fuimos parte de ellos también?

El ángel soltó un jadeo ante las palabras del demonio. ¿Cuánto mal había causado ese demonio? No importaba, su deber era el de purificarlos. Debía de dejar de lado el sentimiento que había empezado a crecer en ella que le impedía alzar su espada contra ese demonio en específico y desenfundo su espada, en el momento, el demonio la apuntaba con sus armas también.

-Nosotros los purificamos, no los asesinamos. Al eliminarlos eliminamos sus pecados, de esta forma pueden regresar al lado de los dioses y ser parte de ellos.

-Al eliminarnos acaban con nuestra existencia, tal vez nuestra alma regresara con los dioses, pero lo que somos y fuimos nunca regresara, ¿Acaso eso no es lo mismo que hacernos desaparecer para siempre? ¿acaso eso no se le conoce como un asesinato? Eso es lo que son, unos simples asesinos sin importar cuanto intenten disfrazarlo con palabras bonitas. Nosotros únicamente tendremos el odio de los dioses y eso será lo único que nosotros podamos darles.

El ángel no podía creerlo. Sus manos temblaban y la espada empezaba a regalarse entre sus manos. ¿Ellos asesinaban a los demonios? No, imposible. Ellos los purificaban, pero el demonio tenía razón. Al morir, los demonios no podían regresar, se volvían parte de los dioses, pero nunca serían sus almas liberadas de nuevo.

Viéndose a sí misma, con la sangre del demonio que acababa de purificar ¿No lo había herido? Lo había hecho gritar e dolor cuando su espada lo había perforado para purificarlo y no había sentido nada al hacerlo, sus gritos no la habían perturbado ni un poco. Era ella quien estaba llena de sangre y el demonio se encontraba completamente limpio de pecado. En esa visión ella era la oscuridad.

Soltó su espada asqueada, pero el demonio no bajo las armas.

-No pienso herirte.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Realmente no lo sabía, la visión de sí misma hiriendo al demonio la aterraba, no lo comprendía, pero en ese momento supo que nunca, NUNCA levantaría su espada de nuevo frente a ese demonio.

-Eres un ángel muy extraño…

-Kyoko…

Finalmente, el demonio había bajado sus pistolas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko…

El demonio la vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes sorprendidos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Era una situación completamente anormal. Un ángel no purificando a un demonio. Un ángel presentándose frente a un demonio como si de otro ángel se tratara.

-Mi… mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren.

Ren, una flor de loto. Un nombre hermoso, justo como la sonrisa que le dedicaba el demonio al ángel. Por primera vez, un ángel y un demonio se juntaban, acostados uno al lado del otro simplemente mirando al cielo, ignorando las prohibiciones divinas.

Se había vuelto un hecho normal el encontrarse y esperarse en ese lugar. El demonio siempre sonreía al ángel y siempre que lo hacia los candados que el ángel había colocado alrededor de su corazón se rompían poco a poco. Era algo nunca visto, y el ángel por fin podía nombrarlo. Se estaba enamorando del demonio. Por extraño que pareciera, estaba completamente perdida en él. En sus manos, en sus alas completamente negras e inservibles. En sus ojos verdes y brillantes que se mostraban para su gusto soñadores en lugar de malditos. En su cabello negro y corto de forma elegante que a la vez se volvía indomable en ocasiones causando la risa del ángel.

El demonio, de forma extraña para él, también empezaba a compartir un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia el pequeño ángel de mirada hermosa. Empezaba a buscar y desear su compañía como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, por eso le sonreía, le mostraba partes de él que nunca permitía que salieran a flote, porque ¿Cómo podría decir odiar a quienes los mataban si tenían un buen motivo para hacerlo? Él era malvado, y odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que no lo hiciera, era muy bueno llenado el corazón de las personas con oscuridad. Se odiaba a sí mismo y trataba de compensar sus actos malos dando un poco de luz de vez en cuando, aunque fuera completamente opuesto a su naturaleza y había mostrado esa bondad frente al ángel.

El tiempo que compartían se volvió cada vez más grande hasta que el ángel dejo de cumplir con su trabajo, causando la preocupación de su amiga quien la veía cada día mas abstraída.

-Moo, ¿segura que estas bien? Si antes tus estadísticas de purificación eran muy bajas, ahora son terriblemente bajas, no llevas ninguna purificación en más de un mes.

-Estoy bien, solo no he tenido suerte.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kanae, la amiga del ángel, completamente preocupada no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Un día libre decidió seguir a su amiga, ver que es lo que hacía para tener tan bajas estadísticas. La siguió hasta un pequeño claro en donde la joven se recostó sobre el pasto a mirar el cielo.

Después de unos minutos de verla únicamente ahí, decidió acercarse para decirle que dejara de hacer el flojo, pero se detuvo al escuchar otros pasos acercándose. ¿Es que acaso su amiga estaba teniendo una relación con algún ángel y no le había dicho?

-Hoy llegaste antes que yo…

Abrió los ojos completamente incrédula al escuchar la voz, filosa y tenebrosa, una voz que únicamente podía ser de…. ¡De un demonio!

Conociendo a su amiga temió por su seguridad y se preparó para atacar al demonio, pero cuando este por fin apareció dentro del claro sonrió a su amiga y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, eso detuvo su acción completamente estupefacta.

¿Su amiga no salía a cazar demonios…? ¿Por estar con un demonio? ¿Acaso eso tenía algún sentido?

Volvió a levantar su espada con intención de atacar, el demonio probablemente estaba corrompiendo a su amiga, debía de salvarla antes de que la corrompiera por completo. Pero escuchar la risa de su amiga de ojos dorados la detenía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz con un ser que solo generaba dolor?

Se quedó a observarlos el tiempo que permanecieron ahí, con dolor descubrió que Kyoko estaba enamorada de ese demonio, lo veía cuando ella lo miraba, cuando le sonreía. Había perdido a su amiga y temía hacer algo contra el demonio por miedo a que ella la odiara.

Después de ese día la estuvo siguiendo por un tiempo, Kyoko siempre iba a ver al mismo demonio del cual una vez escucho su nombre, Ren. Pensando que su relación seria torcida o inmoral nunca descubrió en el demonio o en su amiga ese tipo de sentimientos, al contrario, al estar juntos ambos parecían generar luz y esa luz poco a poco empezó a afectarle.

Empezó a ver a los demonios con otros ojos, disfrutaba menos la acción de purificarlos y los gritos de dolor que causaba hacían eco en su mente. Pero con quien más le afecto fue con ese demonio de ojos verdes, se descubrió a su misma observándolo detenidamente, en un principio pensó que trataba de cuidar sus acciones por si quería lastimar a su amiga pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no lo miraba de esa forma. Se quedaba viendo sus manos y su rostro completamente atractivo, cada vez que Ren sonreía su corazón daba brincos que la sorprendían.

Se estaba enamorando del demonio.

Por los dioses, ¡Su amiga estaba enamorada de un demonio! y lo peor es que ¡Ella estaba empezándose a enamorar del mismo demonio! De la persona que amaba su amiga ¿Qué clase de ángel, de amiga era?

Dejo de seguir a su amiga a pesar de su deseo de ir para poder ver al demonio de ojos verdes. No era bueno para su salud mental seguir de esa forma pues cada vez el sentimiento de amor se volvía más y más fuerte y nunca traicionaría a su amiga de esa forma aun cuando no aprobaba la relación que tenía con el joven, al final se trataba de un demonio más. Y siguió haciendo su trabajo de forma dura y precisa, purificando a todos los demonios con los que se encontraba para mantener su mente lejos de Ren.

Kyoko nunca descubrió que su amiga, Kanae la seguía. Tampoco el demonio lo hizo, ambos completamente distraídos el uno en el otro continuaron reuniéndose por varios meses haciendo crecer el sentimiento dentro de ambos llenándolos por completo.

Estaba tan llena de ese sentimiento de amor, lo había estado soportando por tanto tiempo, que simplemente ocurrió. Ella había besado los labios del demonio y este, completamente sorprendido la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

El ángel se sentía completamente estúpido y culpable, había cruzado la línea. El demonio podía sentir lo mismo que el ángel sentía, lo que hacía que su corazón latiera a prisa como nunca había latido, pero él nunca lo haría, nunca cruzaría esa línea, la línea de lo prohibido. En donde el corazón puro y el corrompido se dejarían mostrar libremente, sin castigos ni culpa.

-Yo… lo siento…

El ángel se disculpaba, cuando podría decirse que era culpa del demonio. El demonio finalmente había corrompido al ángel, haciéndolo caer, sin juicio ni razón, al sentimiento inexplicable de la pasión.

El demonio, completamente aterrado de lo que había hecho de forma inconsciente, se levantó alejándose del ángel, preocupado de corromperla por completo a pesar de que su corazón le pedía más. Pero el ángel lo malinterpreto. Malinterpreto la mirada, las palabras dichas, en el rechazo absoluto del demonio y como quien por primera vez siente el vacío absoluto del amor no correspondido se levantó, con lágrimas en los ojos y se alejó del demonio.

Este no la siguió a pesar de que su corazón dolía inexplicablemente. Era un demonio y los sentimientos humanos eran más fuertes en el, sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarla ir, hacerla odiarlo para que no la dañara, para protegerla de él, aun cuando su corazón se partía en dos por el cariño y amor que había terminado dedicando a Kyoko.

El ángel de ojos dorados se marchó del lugar rápidamente, sin percatarse que otro ángel de ojos negros los había observado. A pesar de tratar de alejarse Kanae había terminado regresando al mismo claro en el que Kyoko y Ren se reunían, pero ese día había visto algo que en lugar de molestarla le lleno de un sentimiento que nunca había tenido antes.

Este sentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, quemándola poco a poco. Lo que sentía eran celos. Porque su amiga había besado al demonio. Kanae no había visto el rechazo, simplemente se perdió en el rojo del odio cuando la vio, a su amiga de ojos dorados acercarse de forma repentina al demonio, besándolo con todo el amor y cariño que una persona podría profesarle a otra.

Y cuando esta se marchó, con los ojos llorosos sintió el regocijo y una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios. El demonio había rechazado al ángel y Kanae no podía sentirse más que feliz. Tan feliz que su cuerpo se llenó de un inexplicable hormigueo y de un calor insoportable, un calor que necesitaba salir de su cuerpo, un calor que le pedía acercarse al demonio. Trato de luchar contra ese calor, de enfriar su interior, pero fue imposible, así que se acercó lentamente al demonio que permanecía de cuclillas, completamente derrotado.

Completamente perdido en su oscuridad, el demonio de ojos verdes vio algo que le regreso un poco a la normalidad ¡había regresado! Un cabello negro y brillante, junto a un aura de bondad inexplicablemente grande. Solo que los ojos no correspondían a los que el demonio buscaba desesperadamente, negros en lugar de dorados.

Pero al mirar esos ojos algo despertó en el demonio, todo se volvió muy brillante. Por primera vez el demonio fue el seducido por el pecado en lugar de ser él el que sedujera. El ángel de ojos negros se acercó hasta él y el brillo en esos ojos dejo al demonio incapacitado. Pensando que el ángel por fin le daría el descanso que había buscado, el demonio cerro los ojos a la espera de su muerte, pero eso no sucedió.

Los labios del ángel chocaron contra los del demonio, diferente del ángel de ojos dorados, el beso no estaba cargado de ternura, sino simplemente de lujuria. A pesar de que el corazón del demonio se estrujaba con el sentimiento de culpa, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por ese arrebato y con fuerza tomo entre sus manos los cabellos negros para profundizar el beso. Sus dientes chocaron y el ángel mordió el labio del demonio haciéndolo gruñir, haciendo perderse en el calor que el ángel generaba.

El ángel tampoco podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa al traicionar a su pequeña y gran amiga de esta forma, pero el ángel no podía evitarlo, había caído en la seducción del demonio al igual que el demonio había caído ante el ángel.

Ambos se unieron como nunca habían hecho con nadie más, el demonio por su vida solitaria y el ángel por su vida llena de responsabilidades. Se unieron sin ningún sentimiento más que la lujuria que los rodeaba y sin decir palabra, como todo había empezado todo termino.

El ángel se marchó sin poder mirar al demonio a los ojos, dejándolo en el suelo. Por un instante paso por la cabeza del ángel hacer lo que se supone debería haber hecho desde la primera vez que había visto a ese demonio con Kyoko, asesinarlo. Desenfundo su espada, pero el demonio en ningún momento se movió, perdido en una oscuridad aun mayor, el ángel aterrada de lo que estaba por hacer y por lo que había hecho, salió volando de ahí.

Llena de culpa, el ángel voló hasta una montaña, en donde soltó a llorar por lo que había hecho, no solamente había tenido relaciones con un demonio, lo que se consideraría una aberración, sino que peor aun, lo había hecho dominada únicamente por el sentido de la lujuria, traicionando a su mejor amiga, quien amaba con el corazón al demonio.

Llena de desesperación, tomo la espada con la que había estado a punto de matar al amor de su amiga y sin poder soportarlo más, acabo su existencia, antes de terminar de corromperse por completo, regresando, de esta forma, al lado de los dioses y poder renacer libre de culpa y pecado.

Después del rechazo del demonio y a pesar del dolor que le provocaba, Kyoko había decidido regresar al lado del demonio, sabiendo que no podría vivir sin él, aun si tenía que permanecer a su lado siendo únicamente amigos.

Llego hasta el lugar en el que siempre se veían, pero soltó un grito sordo al ver lo que ocurría frente a ella.

Kanae, su mejor amiga, estaba besando al demonio.

Pero si Ren la había rechazado por ser un ángel, ¿Por qué si besaba a otro ángel y no a ella?

Ren la había rechazado por ser ella, no por ser un ángel.

Sus piernas temblaron y a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que se marchara se quedó ahí, estática viendo todo. Viendo como su amiga se entregaba al demonio que juraba ser su amor. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se perturbo al escucharlos y ver a los únicos seres que amaba traicionándola de esa forma.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos la habían traicionado. Su amiga no sabía que ella conocía al demonio, ni siquiera sabía que ella lo amaba con todo su ser. Y el, nunca le había dicho amarla, ni mucho menos había alentado sus fantasías.

Porque un ángel no podía amar a un demonio.

Sin duda alguna un ángel no debía amar a un demonio. Los ángeles se encargaban de erradicar a los demonios y así es como siempre debió de ser.

Sus lágrimas y su tristeza se transformaron en odio, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, un sentimiento tan humano como lo era el amor, como lo era la pasión, como lo era la lujuria.

Con el ceño fruncido observo como ambos seres frente a ella consumían el acto y sin más, vio como el ángel que era su mejor amiga se marchó del lugar, no le preocupo su caminar torpe ni su mirada perdida pues sus ojos estaban únicamente en el demonio, que ya vestido permanecía incido, mirando al cielo como siempre hacia.

A paso lento y profundo camino hasta llegar frente al demonio, quien no se atrevió a mirarla.

-Nunca te lo pregunte, pero ahora lo hare. ¿Por qué siempre miras al cielo?

El ángel no se sorprendió por su voz completamente fría y oscura, en cambio el demonio la miro sorprendido y la miro por primera vez, consciente de que la persona que amaba se encontraba frente a él y consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

El demonio miro al ángel con una sonrisa triste y volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo.

-Mi deseo siempre será poder regresar al lugar del que partí, siempre que lo miro pienso que podría ser posible regresar al cielo.

Mientras el demonio hablaba el ángel desenfundo su espada, lenta y peligrosamente. Aun el demonio mirando al cielo, el ángel coloco la espada frente al demonio, con la punta de esta en su pecho.

-Los ángeles únicamente están hechos para cumplir los deseos de los humanos, tú no eres un humano, así que hare lo único que los ángeles deberían de hacer a los demonios…

El demonio observo la espada del ángel, la espada que el ángel había jurado nunca levantar contra él y fue cuando lo vio. La mirada completamente fría del ángel, y como una sonrisa escalofriante se posaba en sus dulces labios. El demonio no pudo hacer nada a pesar de su preocupación más que mirarla completamente aterrado.

Había corrompido al final al ángel. No había sido con su amor, sino con su traición y rechazo lo que había terminado con la bondad del ángel. Supo que morir no sería un castigo para nada injusto. Porque cuando el ángel atravesó su pecho supo que el ángel no lo estaba purificando, sino matándolo.

Grito un poco cuando el dolor lo lleno por completo, pero se esforzó una última vez para mirar al ángel, mirar a la única persona que había permitido entrar en su corazón y que por su estupidez había perdido para siempre.

Se esforzó por sonreírle una última vez al ángel y para su sorpresa ella también le sonrió como se sonreían cuando se veían a escondidas. Sin maldad y con la felicidad rodeando sus corazones.

-Lo siento, Ren.

El bufo, al final ella volvía a disculparse.

-No, soy yo el que…lo siente tanto, Kyoko… siempre… siempre te amare.

El demonio cayó muerto al suelo cuando la espada de la chica salió de su cuerpo. Las palabras del demonio no alcanzaron a llegar al interior del ángel, pues ella no podía dejar de mirar la escena frente a ella, lo que había provocado.

Ella lo había asesinado.

Había asesinado a la persona que creía amar más en el mundo.

Pero el dolor no llenaba su corazón, ella no sufría culpa, ni tristeza al ver el cuerpo sin vida del demonio.

Lentamente una sonrisa y un brillo rojizo en sus ojos se instalaron en sus ojos y lentamente el color de las alas del ángel empezaron a oscurecerse.

Ella estaba feliz. Feliz de asesinarlo.

Esa felicidad y dolor la llenaron por completo y el ángel, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de su amado perdió toda su bondad y solo la oscuridad la rodeo.

El ex ángel nunca podría dejar de mirar al cielo, el lugar del que vino y al cual nunca podría regresar. Al final la oscuridad permanecería con ella por el resto de sus días, por toda una eternidad.

.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabellos cortos y pelirrojos se encontraba dentro de una habitación vacía, llorando con todo su ser, perdida en el dolor, que la joven no noto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un joven de hermosos ojos cafés y cabello negro ingreso cerrando la puerta con seguro al entrar.

El joven le dedico una sonrisa cálida que la chica no vio pues cubría su rostro con sus manos para tratar de calmar su dolor.

El joven intento despertarla, la toco ligeramente en el hombro y la chica levanto su mirada, pero esta estaba perdida, sin ver al joven frente a ella.

-Tsuruga-san…. Tsuruga-san y Mouko-san…. Ellos… ellos… están muertos… y ellos… ellos… me traicio….

Una nueva ola de llanto inundo a la joven y volvió a cubrir su rostro.

El chico no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en sus labios y vio a la chica con aun más cariño. Ahora sabia en quien pensaba la chica mientras realizaba la escena, había pensado que él era el demonio y el segundo ángel era su amiga, Kanae. Un poco sorprendido había visto la grabación y la escena había sido magnifica, la chica era magnifica y lo había estremecido con su actuación.

Dando una hojeada a que la puerta siguiera cerrada se acercó más a la joven, sabía que sería casi imposible hacer que la joven se olvidara de su dolor y despertara del personaje que había creado, con suerte era casi, el conocía un remedio que funcionaba a la perfección para traerla de regreso.

Con cuidado retiro las manos del rostro de la joven y levantando su rostro deposito un dulce beso en sus labios. Intento que solo fuera eso, un beso rápido, en verdad que lo intento, pero se vio a si mismo alargando un poco más el beso, abrió sus ojos un poco solo para ver el brillo regresar en los ojos dorados de ella y cuando esta se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, para su dicha no se retiró, sino que empezó a corresponder el beso.

Cuando ambos se alejaron, el rostro de él ligeramente sonrojado a diferencia del de ella completamente rojo y las respiraciones entrecortadas se sonrieron.

Ambos sonreían por que el amor que ambos se dedicaban era correspondido por el otro, Kyoko sabía que sin importar que tanto se perdiera en un papel, Ren siempre la haría regresar y claro, a Ren le encantaba hacerla regresar y sabia, a ciencia cierta, que lo haría por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hey! vomita amor...**

 **hahah espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot... Es como mi reinicio a la vida y mi disculpa por las historias que tengo por ahí perdidas...**  
 **Espero que en verdad este sea mi reinicio y así poder continuar con Hellgrind y Con No need to Know... en verdad me pondré las pilas... han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida y hasta me siento rara escribiendo, pero me alegra muchísimo volver .3 y cerebro-chan esta mas mas que feliz!**  
 **Nos leemos próximamente ! :)**

 **Hika & Cerebro-chan**


End file.
